toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beagle Boy Boulevard
Beagle Boy Boulevard '''(sometimes abbreviated '''BBB) is a neighborhood that lies on the northern border of Toontown. Beagle Boy Boulevard is the place connecting to Cinemabot Headquarters. It is currently not on the map, but is located in Toontown and only a few toons, including the Toon Council and some of the shopkeepers know about it. Toons must have 137 laff points to enter this playground and have had to max every main objectives such as Gag Tracks and Cog Suits and even all the trophies. Non-subcribed players cannot enter this neighborhood and are not able to enter if they have below 137 laff points. Beagle Boy Boulevard is a shady, tumbled down mess. The streets are dark brown, like everything else, to give a sense of crime in the air. Beagle Boy Boulevard is one of the hardest playgrounds to complete and has harder tasks than Donald's Dreamland. On two streets, Robber Road and Ragged Road there's tons of cog buildings, including Crimebots popping up and making toons go sad instantly. However, this is very rare to see a crimebot appear. Cinemabots (movie-related cogs) on the other hand, are the main cog type here and there's a few Cashbots and some Sellbots here as well, but no Law or Boss, unless an invasion. Three Beagle Boys occasionally appear on both of the two streets will tell other toons to get lost. If you get too close to them, they will take all your gags while your distracted! The playground owner is Gag .A. Bee. A floating NPC toon-like Bee wearing a Gag Attack Pack. Toontasks BBB Toontasks Set 1 +5 Laff # Deliver five Operas to Gangly Gerry in the Ragtag Bar (or Five Presentations) (Phrases: Googly Sasafras! Thanks for bringing those to me! Now, will you please go defeat some Big Wigs, I hate'em!" # Defeat 300 Big Wigs (Anywhere) # Return to Gangly Gerry ("Good, that'll get rid of those wiggy cogs, oh no! Where's my (OPERA, PRESENTATION)? I believe a Robber Baron has stolen it, go look in one of those Cashbot buildings on Robber Road and recover it for me!" # Recover a Stolen Opera or Presentation from a Robber Baron (In Beagle Boy Boulevard) # Defeat 10 Robber Barons (In Beagle Boy Boulevard) (Thanks for recovering my (Opera/Presentation). To make sure that one of those Robber Barons don't still rob anything again, decease ten of them.") # Return to Gangly Gerry for Reward and you'll have 142 laff points!.... Carry 300 Jellybeans ''' # Talk to Ruben Shadesocks (on Robber Road; Building: Shady Deals) # Defeat 30 4+ Cog Buildings in Beagle Boy Boulevard # Return to Ruben Shadesocks # Defeat 10 Rewrite Men # Return to Ruben Shadesocks # Defeat 15 Maneaters # Return to Ruben Shadesocks # Defeat 20 Cinemabots (Anywhere) # Return to Ruben Shadesocks # Defeat a Cinemabot Cog Building # Return to Ruben Shadesocks for Reward '''Carry 100 Gags # Talk to Gag A. Bee in the Playground ("Those Beagle Boys have stolen my jellybean jar, again!", "Please go find them and recover the jar.", "Good luck! And be careful!" # Recover a Jellybean Jar from Beagle Boys on Robber Road (by tagging them) # Return to Gag A. Bee in the Playground (You know what.., I don't need this jar of jellybeans. I can easily buy a new one and earn some more jellybeans. Take it to Stella Steal, she doesn't have many friends; hence her name.") # Take the Jellybean Jar to Stella Steal (on Ragged Road; Building: Steely-Steal Deals) # Defeat an Outsourcer (Anywhere) # Return to Stella Steal # Defeat 10 10%ers (Anywhere) # Return to Stella Steal (she gives you 1500 jellybeans out of the jar) Carry 5 Toontasks #Talk to HQ Officer #Defeat the VP #Return to HQ Officer #Defeat the CFO #Return to HQ Officer for Reward '+10 Laff ' #Visit Raggy Ray (on Ragged Road; Building: Raggy's Offers for Higher) # TBC Map BBB MAP.jpg|A map of Beagle Boy Boulevard. BBB_RRMAP.jpg|A street map of Robber Road. Streets *Robber Road *Ragged Road Disney Characters 3_BeagleBoys.jpg|3 Beagle Boys Category:Playgrounds Category:Locations